


Define okay

by inzaynziam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angsty Nick, Big brother Matthew, Big sister Katherine, Brothers, Drinking, Football, M/M, Older Jax, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Younger Nick, death of parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inzaynziam/pseuds/inzaynziam
Summary: "Nick, are you sure you're okay?"The blue eyed boy looked up and shrugged his shoulders."Define okay", is all he said before the teacher walked in and started to do what teachers do.17 years old Nicholas Bloom is struggling with his parents death, his sexuality and the bad habits he has started. He loves the smoke that comes from his cigarettes. He loves chilling on the roof and thinking about jumping. He loves the parties where he can just drink all his problems away and screw some random chick. Then one day 18 years old Jaxon comes in picture. Nick doesn't know it yet, but his life is going to change for good, but for better or for worse? That's totally up to him.





	Define okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for all the mistakes, english is not my first language!  
> There's more coming really soon once I get more time to write.

"NICHOLAS BLOOM IF YOU ARE NOT AWAKE IN FIVE MINUTES I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Katherine Bloom yelled after twenty times trying to wake his little Brother up. The thing is, Nick doesn't really want to wake up. He wants to stay in the darkness all day.

"Shut the fuck up Kat. My head is like, exploding right now so please don't yell." Of course his idiot Brother had to come in and defend his sister right now. He is not in the mood of lecture right now.

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have gone to that party yesterday Nick. I'm done with you getting drunk and screwing some random chicks. Get yourself together man", Matthew said tone cold. Of course Matt loves his brother, but he really is done with his behaviour. "And stay out of the fucking roofs will you. I got a call from your teacher yesterday."

Nick just rolled his eyes and put on his hood. "What she said?"

"Oh it was not Mrs. Jones. It appears that also your football coach has started to worry about you. He saw you smoking on the roof and decided to call me. If you don't get yourself together by yourself, I'm going to have to get help for you, do you understand that? Now that mom and dad are gone, I'm responsible for you. Do you want to talk to a therapist?"

Mention of his parents almost got Nick crying 'cause it was still a sensitive topic for him. He was really close with his parents and it was, it still is really tough for him. Holding back his tears he pushed his brother and walked towards the door. "Screw you Matt", he said and slammed the door shut.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was walking to school today. Usually he just rode with his brother and sister or took the bus. But today he definitely did not want to be in the same car with his brother, and he didn't feel like taking the buss when he knew it's crowded and you can barely breath in there, so he just decided to walk. And it was really not his brother's business who he fucked with, it was his life. And smoking just feels so relaxing. He kinda understood about the roof thing though. I mean the reason he spends time on the roof is because he sort of wants to accidentally fall. At least then he wouldn't have to think about his parents every day, he could just join them. What's the point of life when you don't have anyone to share it with? I mean it's not like he could find the love of his life right? Sure he is really handsome, he's heard that couple times. Everyone just loves his blue eyes and long eyelashes. He has the body of a football player, which is just great. So he doesn't have problem finding girls or even guys but love just doesn't exist. Nick knows that. He's had his girlfriends but it was never love. His longest relationship was with Camile. That ended when Nick got drunk and had threesome with some other girls. He didn't really break Camile's heart because she had it coming. So they are still friends. Shouldn't Nick's life be good, or at least okay? He has a lot of friends, he's handsome, he has a brother and a sister, he has a great hobby and he's good at it too. Not as good as his best friend Daniel though. Daniel is team captain and he is one of those kids who were born with talent. Speaking of Daniel, Nick saw him walking towards him with not that happy look on his face. Oh this is going to be great. Another lecture?

"Nicholas!" Well this is not good. The only times Daniel calls him Nicholas is when he's drunk or when he is not happy with Nick. And he's definitely not drunk so...

"Where the hell were you yesterday! We were supposed to practice football and you just vanished! I called Matt and Kat but they said you went out with Chirs and Mike. You were at the party weren't you?" Oh he sounds really angry. 

"I was at Chris' place studying for the test, okay? Just chill I didn't go to the fucking party", Nick was getting really annoyed with everyone who wants to control his life.

Nick almost cursed aloud when he saw Chris with some guys from the football team heading towards them. "Hey Nick man! You were really getting it yesterday. You didn't even remember your own name!" Chris laughed but shut up when he realised no one else was laughing. "Oh I meant that you studied really good! Should get A at least. But you know what, I gotta go to class, bye!" 

Daniel just watched Nick with disappointment and pity in his eyes. God he really hated that look, It made him feel even worse than he already feels all the time. And that really sucks so he just says sorry and goes to class. He sits down in the back and almost starts sleeping but then he sees something. Oh wait it's not something it's someone. It's the new student, was his name Jackie? No it was Jamie. No maybe it was not but it doesn't matter. What matters is that he is really handsome. Like no human is that good looking. He has these deep brown eyes and dark brown hair. He's also tall. But why is Nick thinking about that? He is not gay. He is straight, he likes boobs. But when the new guy looks at him, he starts to wonder if he is 100% straight after all. He literally looks into his soul right now. 

"Good Morning class", Mrs. Jones greets his homeclass and continues "this is our new student from California. Would you like to introduce yourself Jaxon?"

Wait Jaxon? What kind of name is that? I bet he is just some idiot kid who doesn't care about anyone else but himself.

"Yes I would actually" he says and interrupts Nick's thoughts. "So I'm Jaxon Brooks and I am eighteen, I skipped one year because I was in Italy, that's why I look older than you kiddos" he jokes and some of the girls start to giggle. What idiots. "And I am also gay, so if anyone has problems with that you can say it to my face", he continues and looks directly into Nick's eyes. Wait what? Nick doesn't get a chance to think about it before Mrs. Jones says: "Great, that was good. Jaxon, why don't you take a seat next to Nick there. You are going to be partners in the next assignment." Oh no. Now he has to play friends with the new kid too? That sucks. But when Jaxon once again looks right in to his eyes all of his thoughts are gone. This is going to be a long year.

 

 

 

 


End file.
